1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel process for the preparation of ETS-10 which is a large pore crystalline titanium molecular sieve zeolite described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,202.
It also relates to a novel form of ETS-10 wherein the individual crystals are characterized by a uniform morphology.